


Somewhere Only We Know

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deaf! Niall, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Harry is twenty-seven, M/M, Niall is a writer/student, Niall is twenty, Slow Burn, Student/Teacher, Teacher! Harry, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he didn't regret any of it, the consequences were minor in comparison to what he ended up gaining in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Note* when you see italics it means one-on-one sign language, if there is more than one person there with Niall you can just assume that Harry is signing, such as in class.*

But he didn't regret any of it, the consequences were minor in comparison to what he ended up gaining in the end, he would do anything for _him_.

Title from 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane

Coming soon to Archive of our Own!


	2. Chapter One

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Harry couldn't not focus on it. It encompassed the room like an old wool blanket. The incessant clicking, Harry was sure, was in sync with the rapid beating of his heart as he awaited his doom. But he didn't regret any of it, the consequences were minor in comparison to what he ended up gaining in the end, he would do anything for _him_.

_10 months earlier..._

Harry wasn't surprised when he woke up with dark rings under his eyes. He should've fixed his sleep schedule before he had to go back to work again in the fall. But just as he had done every year since he was a teen, he procrastinated the gruelling task of giving up the last taste of summer; late nights.

He didn't have much time to concentrate on his complete lack of will-power because he had a class at nine-thirty and it was one thing for the students to be late, but as the professor, he decided that keeping his job was ideal if he wanted to make a good living. So he opted to get out the door as soon as possible to make it to his first class.

Harry didn't have much time so he decided to tie his hair back into a messy bun. He had his outfit picked out from the night before, a black dress shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He grabbed his trench coat and tea before rushing out of the door, a rush upon him.

He arrived at the school, fifteen minutes to spare and made it to his class before most of his students.  
He smiled at the few early-comers as he made his way down to his desk.

He was sorting through curriculum files and cleaning out his old binders when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Professor Styles?" He looked up, three people stood in front of him. He recognized the dean immediately, she was one of three deans at the university. He had seen the other woman standing before him as well, she worked at the University. His eyes landed lastly on a boy. He was short, and his blue eyes refused to look up from his shoes. Harry didn't miss the jump of his heart at the sight of him, but he ignored it for obvious reasons.

"Hello, dean." He smiled at her, "what can I do for you?"

"Professor Styles, this is Ingrid, I'm sure you've met, she's part of our disability board." Harry nodded, even though he didn't believe he'd ever introduced himself.

"Hi." Ingrid held out her hand, Harry shook it graciously. "So professor Styles, this is Niall Horan. He's a student here, he's a junior but he didn't go here freshman year." Harry nodded at the information, not quite understanding why it was important. "Niall is deaf, and we read on your resume you knew sign language." She informed him.

"Oh. Yes, I do know sign language, I learned in in high school, I may be a tiny bit rusty." Harry admitted, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"Let me see." Harry pondered.

He made sure to get Niall's attention by tapping his shoulder lightly.  
When Niall's eyes were focused on him he gave him a welcoming smile.

_'I'm Professor Styles. This is Second Year English, are you an English Major?'_

Niall smiled, and gave Harry a nod.

_'I though you said your ASL was a little rusty?'_ Harry nodded a little, figuring Niall could read lips since Harry never signed that.

' _'I guess not.'_ Harry shrugged, biting back a smirk.

"So is it okay that we leave? You two have gotten acquainted?" Ingrid questioned.

"No go ahead, I'm sure Niall will do great in this class." Harry said, signing along so Niall understood what he was saying.

_'Why don't you take a seat, class is about to start.'_ Harry signed to Niall, who nodded in response, turning on his heel to take a seat up front.

Harry made sure to introduce himself to the class before jumping in to the introduction. "English Lit is a hard class, so if you're looking for an easy A, I suggest taking another class. If English is your major, then I wish you the best in this class." Harry finished his speech, not forgetting to sign what he was saying so that Niall understood.

He finished his introduction with five minutes to spare, so he didn't bother so much else. Tomorrow they would be getting into the grind, so he figured giving them five minutes on the first day wasn't a problem.

_'Can I ask you something?'_ Niall signed to him once he had caught Harry's attention. Harry nodded, signalling him to come up to the desk.

_'I'm in this class because I'm a writer.'_ Niall signed. Harry nodded, he figured that's why lots of these people were in this class. ' _I've been writing a novel, since I was eighteen, I'm twenty now. A romance novel, and it's not finished, but I figure I could use a second opinion. It's okay if you say no, but if you ever get some extra time, would you maybe read over it?'_ Niall questioned hopefully, a smile plastered on his face, letting Harry know it was important to him.

' _Yes. I'd love to. But you'd better get going, unless you don't have a class starting soon.'_ Harry informed him, realizing the class ended a few minutes ago.

_'No, I don't have another class until one, I have creative writing class with you.'_ Niall told him.

_'That's the next class I teach, why don't we go over your novel now? We've got time.'_ Harry suggested.  
Niall nodded enthusiastically, reaching in his backpack to pull it out a thick stack of papers.

They sat side by side for a while whilst Harry read the first bit of all the chapters. _'This, it's amazing.'_ Harry signed enthusiastically. ' _Are you going to submit it? To publishing companies?'_ Harry inquired.

' _I could never.'_ Niall shook his head.

_'But you could. Only if you want to, but I'm telling you that you have real potential here.'_ Harry told him.

Niall looked unsure so Harry continued. ' _Listen, you don't have to do anything, but I'm telling you that you have written an amazing story. I can't wait to read the finished product.'_ Harry assured him.

Niall blushed _'Thank you, it means a lot coming from you.'_

Harry smiled warmly. ' _Absolutely, I can tell you're going to do well in my classes.'_

Niall smiled gratefully, glancing up at the clock. _'It's only quarter after, I'm going to grab a coffee from around the corner, would you like anything?'_ Niall offered, wearing a lopsided grin.

' _Actually, that would be great, I'll take a regular tea please. Oh! And here, I'll get it.'_ Harry offered, handing Niall a five.

_'Thanks, I'll be back in ten.'_ Niall signed, turning on his heel.

X

"Oh! Looks like class is over." Harry realized, creative writing was one of his favourite class to teach so he liked getting right into things.

_'Lost track of time?'_ Niall questioned, wearing smug grin.

Harry just smiled, shaking his head. The class was clearing out and there was just a few students left, getting their things together. _'It's my favourite class to teach.'_ Harry explained, a fond look in his eyes

_'Makes sense, it's my favourite class of this semester. It's unfortunate I can't take it all year.'_ Niall told Harry, _'Anyways, I've got to get back to my dorm, I've got a lazy best friend waiting for me to make him food.'_

_'Have a nice evening Niall.'_

Harry took a deep breath once the lad was gone, trying hard to push the blonde boy as far away out of his thoughts possible.

 

 

 


End file.
